UNION SAYAJIN
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: un torneo de artes marciales ,2 sayajines enamorados ,peleas ,humor,reunión familiar y nuevos sayajines nacen :D lean y dejen review sayoo
1. Chapter 1

UNION SAYAJIN

En corporación capsula Bra dormía pacíficamente en ese mismo instante un gran música a todo volumen la aventó fuera de su cama.

_Pero que demonio _dijo enojada salió echa una fiera de su cuarto siguió la música que provenía del cuarto de su hermano.

_Trunks apaga ese aparato ahora _dijo abriendo de una patada la puerta.

_Oye quien te crees para entrar a mi cuarto niña mimada _dijo enojado

_repite eso trunks y te matare _dijo con una mirada fulminante

_con mucho gusto Niña mimada _ recalco cada letra con una sonrisa burlona.

_Trunks eres un idiota _dijo enojada.

_y tú una tonta

_Bobo si inteligencia

_enana y bruja

_Cabeza hueca

_Fea

_sapo

Y así empezaron una pelea campal sin tregua

Bra se lanzó encima de trunks tirando combos de puñetazos y patadas rápidas Trunks la agarro de la cintura y la empujó "suavemente" Bra echa una fiera se convirtió en súper sayajin y trunks igualmente empezaron a tirarse puñetazos, bolas de ki .En eso una expresión los mando a volar a los 2 hermanos una silueta muy masculina se puso enfrente de ambos hermanos.

_Trunks Bra pero qué diablos les pasa se comportan como niños _dijo cruzándose de brazos típico de vegeta

_Papi trunks tiene toda la culpa el me despertó con su música roquera _dijo haciendo uno de sus mejores pucheros

_No padre eso es mentira si bueno yo puse la música a todo volumen pero ella tiene la culpa_ dijo señalándola

_como tú tienes la culpa idiota

_No tu enana

_horrendo

_Niña de papi

_Mujeriego

_óyeme eso fue un golpe muy bajo _dijo ofendido y así empezaron otra pelea vegeta harto de su comportamiento dijo un nombre que dejo helados a los 2 sayajines

_Bulma_ grito el príncipe de los sayajines

_No padre que nos quieres matar _dijo asustado

_papi que has hecho has cavado nuestras tumbas _dijo desesperada

_oye vegeta me llama… _no acabo de hablar al ver todo el cuarto echo en pedazos_ TRUNKS BRA están castigados por un mes sin teléfonos sin televisión sin computadora y sin salir de esta casa y tu vegeta _dijo señalándolo y roja del coraje_ dormirás en el sillón

_pero yo por que no hecho nada _dijo enojado

_por eso mismo por que no paraste la pelea _dijo jalándole la oreja

_"Rayos la mujer es toda una sayajin acaso es un castigo por matar a muchos humanos"_ reflexionaba vegeta

_rayos mami si da miedo _dijo escondiéndose de tras de Bra

_bueno hermanito me voy con pan al centro comercial

_pero mami dijo que no podíamos salir

_Ella no va a saber que me fui _dijo caminando silenciosamente por las escaleras un paso le faltaba para salir cuando…

_BRA SI SALES DE LA CASA TE QUITARE TODA LAS TARGETAS DE CREDITO _grito desde la cocina y como si fueran palabras mágicas bra salió corriendo para su cuarto


	2. chapter 2

Bra se encontraba tendida su cama aburridísima se levantó con pereza y salió de su cuarto.

_mm estoy aburrida y tengo hambre _ dijo caminando hacia la cocina ya adentro de la cocina se preparó 3 sándwiches de helado con chocolate y mermelada de fresa encima. La peli azul miraba toda su sala como una muerta en vida. Bulma veía a su hija con preocupación quizás había sido muy exagerada la mayor de las brierfs se dio la vuelta y se encontró a trunks sentado en una esquina de la sala murmurando "paco cuando mi madre no nos vea saldremos corriendo para salir de corporación capsula y tu memo distrae a mi padre si _ le hablaba a un pato y a un mono. bulma lo miraba con pena en eso, el príncipe de los saiyajin entro por la puerta y camino donde bulma se encontraba .

_Que les pasa a estos dos _ dijo señalando a una bra más muerta que viva y un trunks que hablaba con un pato y un mono.

_No lose pero creo que estuvo mal castigarlos sin salir un mes y sin ningún aparato electrónico _ dijo observando a los 2 saiyajin.

_ Hump no lo sé mujer _ dijo caminando hasta la nevera y saco una botella de agua.

_A este hombre pero que se le hace _ dijo abrumada una mano extraña le toco el hombro a la peli azul y le hizo girar rápidamente

_Pero que rayos _ asustada alzo el puño amenazando golpear al individuo

_ Hola bulma onechan _ saludo amigablemente deteniendo el puño de su mejor amiga

_ goku porque me asustas así no sabes que hay puertas _ le dijo más que furiosa si antes lo iba a golpear por defensa propia ahora era capaz de darle una paliza

_ je lo siento es que se me olvido _ dijo pasándose un brazo por su cuello a la peli azul le salió una gota de sudor

_ serás idiota bueno y para que viniste porque en estos últimos 10 años no te dignaste verme ni por una sola vez _ dijo tranquila y enojada

_ ya bulma onechan si te enojas más te van a salir arrugas y te verás más vieja de lo que estas _ dijo inocente

_ GOKU no se eres idiota de nacimiento o ingenuo _ dijo desesperada

_ kakaroto que vienes retar a una pelea al príncipe de los saiyajin_ dijo maliciosamente

_ no vegeta como crees no vine por eso _ dijo rascándose el cuello

_ entonces para que vienes vamos insecto habla_ dijo cruzándose de brazos

_ bueno el supremo kayosama hará un torneo de artes marciales solo para sayajines _ dijo emocionado

_kakaroto pero solo hay 7 saiyajin

_mm espera vegeta _ dijo haciendo una pose de pensar tanto trabajo le costaba que hasta humo salía de su cabeza al príncipe le salio una gota de sudor _ ya me acorde también podrán participar raditz broli y nuestros padres exactamente todo los saiyajin Enmadayo sama les dio permiso de participar

_mm por mi está bien

_por mí también conoceré a mi abuelo_ dijo emocionada al escuchar la palabra torneo de artes marciales revivió vaya que si necesitaba salir de su casa

_y a ti quien te dijo que ibas a participar tú y trunks están castigados_ dijo autoritariamente

_ o vamos déjanos ir y entrenare por 1 mes si_ suplico el peli morado

_y yo también papi si _dijo haciendo unos de su mejores pucheros

_ mm bulma los dejas participar_ bulma miro a los dos saiyajin profundamente.

_ ya que ustedes los saiyajin son un dolor de cabeza _ dijo hostigada

_ bueno adiós bulma onechan les diré a gohan y goten del torneo_ se despidió el saiyajin de pelo de palmera tele trasportándose

_ bueno adiós trunks bra a donde creen que van_ hablo girándose viendo a sus dos hijos intentando escapar

_ Que como haces eso mama acaso tienes ojos de águila o que.

_: No solo es el sexto sentido que toda madre tiene algún día lo comprenderás_ dijo sabiamente

_ cuando tenga a una hija la dejare hacer lo que ella quiera

_enserio te aseguro que cambiaras de opinión eso mismo pensaba yo cuando tus abuelos me castigaban

_ porque te castigaban _ dijo curiosa

_ porque decían que tenía muchos novios _ un gruñido se escuchó era nada más ni nada menos que vegeta celoso

_ cuantos novios tuviste madre

_no lose unos 50 todos los chicos me seguían_ dijo guiñando un ojo

_ quienes eran mujer _ dijo con una mirada fulminante

_ A ya sabes yamcha y otros mas no lo sé _dijo creídamente

_ bra no crees que nuestro padre este celoso _ dijo viendo a vegeta rojo de la rabia

_quizás pero_ dijo pensativa_ oigan porque mi madre si tuvo novios y yo no_ dijo indignada

_porque eres la princesa de los saiyajin y no puedes tener a un insecto como novio

_ mm y si tengo novio que características puede tener para que lo aceptes

_Que pele conmigo por lo menos 15 minutos y que no sea humano

_Pero papi si no es humano entonces con quien_ dijo enojada

_Entonces nunca tendrás novio

_ O vamos vegeta no quisieras que tu hija llegara a los 40 virgen

_ hump no hables mujer tú la maleducas_dijo enojado

_Tú la consientes mucho

_No tengo porque seguir hablando estupideces contigo mujer_ dijo caminando a la cámara de la gravedad_ trunks y bra están engordando no estaría mal que entrenaran un poco_ dijo malvadamente los dos híbridos se miraron preocupados y salieron corriendo como locos

_ No gracias papi tengo miles de tares verdad trunks _ el otro asistió el príncipe de los sayajines los tomo de la camisa y los arrastro adentro de la cámara mientras los dos híbridos gritaban "no, estamos muertos madre ¡Ayúdanos! "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno hola si me tarde mucho pero… mi Word no serbia perdonen: /**_

_Pensamientos^^_

**Dialogo^^**

Una jovencita peli azul se encontraba sentada a la par de un árbol _ _rayos mi padre no deja de__ entrenarme, es un martirio trunks cree que por ser la niña de papi es fácil haciendo lo que yo quiera ¡ha! Ya quisiera eso yo... tengo que ser la niña perfecta amorosa y débil__ pensó bradirigiendo su mirada a la cámara de la gravedad donde se encontraba su hermano y su padre __ni mi madre puede detener a mi padre, vaya hombres su vida solo es comer y entrenar hasta matarse me pregunto si…_

____**hola**_ **bra como te va _ **la nombrada se dio vuelta bruscamente encontrando a un peli negro a la par suya

_** Hola goten b****ien y dime que haces aquí_ **dijo sonrojándose violentamente goten era amigo de su hermano e hijo del mejor amigo de su madre no podía evitar sonrojarse lo amaba con toda su alma

_**bueno tu hermano y yo, vamos a la fiesta de maron y me pidió que viniera a co****rporación capsula _ **dijo el moreno

_**o ya veo, si quieres llamo a trunks_** dijo levantándose en busca de su hermano

_**no Bra está bien que date unos minutos más _ **dijo tomándola de las manos_ **sabes ** **me gusta pasar tiempo contigo _**dijo mirando al cielo

_**ha**** sí, de verdad te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo _**dijo brillándoles los ojos

**_claro pequeña _**dijo acariciándole el cabello _**he bueno adiós trunks y yo ya nos vamos _**dijo levantándose y alzando la mano en son de despedida

_ **Si adiós _**dijo en un susurro viéndolo como se alejaba con su hermano __porque me ve siempre como una niña ya tengo 16 años porque nunca entiende nadie __pensaba con tristeza acariciando el gran árbol __si mi memoria no me falla este árbol es el de hace 10 años_ _dijo cerrando los parpados

Flash back 

Una niña peli azul corría felizmente sobre un prado admirando le paisaje, miraba curiosamente unas flores de color morado, inocentemente agarro una llevándosela a su olfato una mano le arrebató la flor a la niña despedazándola como si quemara intrigada la niña levando su cabecita encontrando la mirada enojada de su padre.

_ **Bra cuantas veces te he dicho que no te vayas tan lejos te pasara algo**_ decía el padre de la pequeña

_**pero papi yo quiero investigar y saber sobre las flores como mi abuelita**** vero_ **dijo la pequeña bra haciendo un puchero

_**como la anciana ya no quieres ser fuerte como yo_ **dijo con indignidad vegeta

_**claro que si por eso soy la princesa saiyajin no _ **decía levantando el pecho con orgullo

_**bien… eso me gusta vamos bra te ****quiero enseñar algo_ **dijo levantándola entre sus brazos

_ **Sí, que será un helado de fresas con mermelada y chocolate o sorbete ya se un pastel_ **como toda saiyajin y niña se imaginaba dulces y helados para ella

_**No… es otra cosa y… ya te he dicho que los du****lces son malos te ponen imperativa y luego bulma se enoja conmigo y tengo que dormir en el sillón_ **decía con furia

**_papi que es dormir en el sillón _**dejo con curiosidad

_ ** he nada mira bra ya llegamos_ **dijo cambiando el tema rápido, la pequeña se bajó de su padre

_ **Papi para que me trajiste aquí **_dijo confundida mirando el lugar que solo era un bosque con muchos árboles ya viejos

_ **Después te lo diré princesa pero… lo más importante es que vengas conmigo al corazón del bosque** _

_**mmm no es peligroso** _dijo levantando una ceja

_**no ni trunks avenido serás la primera** _

_**bueno vamos pues**_ dijo caminado al lado de vegeta

Bra caminaba feliz de la vida sin poner ni una mínima atención a vegeta como toda bierfs era aventurera siempre su abuela le contaba de las aventuras de su madre con su tio goku como peleaban y siempre ganaba su tio y como no ilusionarse cuando le contaron que era la princesa de la raza más fuerte del universo y sobretodo ella quería pelear investigar aventurarse en todo el planeta o el universo

_**bra dime que ves aquí_ **dijo señalando una cueva polvosa que tenía escritura extrañas

_**es una cueva _**

**_si pero lo que está escrito en la roca_**

_**mm no lose creo que dice "santuario saiyajin" _**dijo mirando a vegeta él le hizo una señal que continuará _"**solo ****aquellos** **saiyajines de clase** **alta podrán apreciar la verdadera historia de nuestra raza y al saiyajin que entre se le otorgara un poder especial que solo si tiene un corazón noble podrá obtenerlo "papi que significa esto**

**_mira bra tu sabes que el planeta v****egita exploto por frizzer porque tena miedo que un súper sayaijin naciera verdad_**la niña asintió _**pues no esa no es la verdadera historia_**

**_y cual es _**dijo confundida

_**alli adentro lo descubrirás, ten con esto podrás entrar _**dijo extendiéndole un collar de diamantes morados y con un dije de un mono

_**si de acuerdo_** dijo tomándolo entre sus manitas, sus manos le temblaba sentía como el collar se le deslizaba por el sudor en sus manos introdujo tal como su padre le había indicado miro adelante nerviosa viendo como las piedras se abrían y dejaban un agujero para que pasara

_**vamos entra aquí te espero _**dijo alejándose

_**pero… porque ** **no entras conmigo_ **dijo enojada

_**Mira bra tú debes entrar sola quieras o no entra, entiende que te estoy enseñando algo que ni ****trunks sabe que existe es una orden_ **dijo duramenteasustando a la niña 

**_bien… pero después me compras un helado _**refunfuñó

_**si vaya bulma mucho te consiente esa mujer_ **dijo tocándose la frente antes de dejar sola a bra

_**bien vamos bra tienes que hacerlo tu puedes _**se animaba adentrándose en la cueva, bra caminaba con cautela e intentando leer el lenguaje sayajin "_aquellos astros que están en el cielo son nuestros ante pasados ellos nos vigilan y nos cuidan "bien eso tiene sentido "la vida para un Saiyajin es muy importante especialmente para proteger nuestros preciados tesoros "_

___**preciados tesoros, ****cuales ha todo están ****confuso ****_**a medida que caminaba más se iba acercando a una luz morada que provenía de una roca en forma de puerta

_**Bueno muy corto verdad lo siento eso del formato scrip no lo entendía gracias por todo **_

**AYNAT-DREAM:**_** Gracias por dejar review gracias por advertirme del formato scrip muchísimas gracias**_

_**S**_**OUL OF PALADIN: gracias también por el formato scrip y sobre mestizos saiyajin: D**

**DR FARCE: Gracias si no lo sabía sobre el formato gracias **

**IRON LAND: ha sabes no toda las fandom saben del formato scrip por lo menos yo no así que si no te gusto bueno… ya no leas mi fic **

**Gracias por todo dejen review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Blablablá diálogos**

_Blablablá pensamientos_

_-_**preciados tesoros, cuales ha todo están confuso - **a medida que caminaba más se iba acercando a una luz morada que provenía de una roca en forma de puerta. La extraña luz morada brillaba con mucha intensidad, bra aun por el mismo rumbo que iba llego hasta la luz, quien curiosa pasó su mano sobre ella esperando que algo pasara

- **a ver qué pasa uy –**frustrada se sacó el collar que su padre le acababa de dar la puso sobre la luz quien instantáneamente empezó a extenderse por toda la cueva.

-**creo que es una señal-**diviso el camino de luz, siguiéndolo pasó por varios caminos donde había esculturas de barro de diferentes elementos-**que lindos que pasa si tomo uno no creo que nadie se dé cuenta-**dijo curiosa tomo una que parecía un dragón-** lo guardare y se lo enseñare a pan-**miro curiosa delante de ella notando que la bola de luz se había detenido-**mm… porque te detuviste-**pregunto curiosa caminando a la par de ella- ¿**qué pasa?-**la bola desapareció dejando una bra confundida mientras unas piedras se abrían dando paso-¿**qué tipo de cueva es? Lo único que hay son puertas de rocas y luces arg esto me pasa por ser muy aventurera-**camino cautelosamente por la puerta, mirando todo con el ceño fruncido.

-**entro sí o no-**dijo confundida-**ya que… no creo que me pase nada malo-**levanto sus hombros y los dejo caer –**bah son imaginaciones mías-**paso por la puerta mirando asombrada, nunca creyó que en esa cueva rocosa, guardara aquel maravilloso lugar-**¡waoo! Pero que vista-**aun asombrada miraba el expendido lugar-**de seguro esto me hablaba mi padre-**corrió hasta una cascada que caía por una fuente echa de barro, habían arboles gigantes, flores de diferentes colores y formas.

-¡**waoo! Esta helada**-dijo tocando el agua que pertenecía a la gran cascada-**esto parece un bosque… me pregunto si solo esto tenía que ver-**dijo pensativa mirando analógicamente el lugar-**¿Qué es eso?-**se trataba de una escultura de un dragón-**huy **


	5. Chapter 5

—Diálogos—

—**Pensamientos**—

* * *

La suave brisa refrescaba a todo ser vivo habitante del planeta tierra, el tenue sol iluminaba el tranquilo día… bueno, no tan tranquilo. En corporación capsula se encontraba un malhumorado sayajin.

— ¡COMO! —grito un furioso sayajin ¡Que! Kakaroto estar en su casa no, ese insecto no estaría ni un metro cerca de él.

—Vegeta, todos tenemos que entrenar—dijo calmadamente bulma

— ¿todos? Mami eso me suena a manada—hablo trunks quien estaba a la par de bra

—sí, todos yo también participare he igual milk—miro con superioridad a su esposo

—hump, mujer no creo que aguantes ni un segundo en el entrenamiento y en la pelea—se cruzó de brazos vegeta

—jumm… ¿qué dices? Acaso insinúas que soy débil—los dos se miraron retadoramente.

—No es evidente mujer—sonrió de medio lado —

—Jumm… vegeta-señalo con el dedo a su esposo—si entreno y peleo en el torneo sin quejarme ni una sola vez Goku se quedara en la casa-

—claro, que pierdo de todos modos no ganaras—camino hasta la salida de la sala desapareciendo

—eso lo veremos—bulma camino hasta la cocina enojada.

—Oye ¿a qué horas viene el señor Goku y su familia? —Bra le pregunto a su hermano.

—pues, goten me dijo que al medio día—dijo trunks caminando hasta el sofá sentándose en él. Trunks tomo el control de la televisión encendiéndolo inmediatamente, paso los canales una y otra vez no había nada nuevo que ver, aburrido se levantó caminando hasta las escaleras.

—oye, oye, Trunks dime y goten viene también—no pudo evitar sentir unas cosquillas en su estómago.

—Claro pero primero que te ilusiones lamento decir que Pan no vendrá —

—Trunks, hijo claro que si viene Pan—aclaro Bulma

—Enserio no lo sabía—miles de gotas bañaron su cara.

—Óyeme Trunks que tiene que Pan venga—gruño bra enojada defendería a su amiga a como dé lugar—**o será que…**—se felicitó mentalmente ya sabía con qué amenazar.

—Es solo que Pan es muy Pan—Dijo dificultosamente.

— ¿y? —miro mal a su hermano.

—No me observes así—ordeno trunks.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te vea? —pregunto enojada, trunks abrió la boca para contesta la pregunta cuando se escuchó un estruendoso ruido.

—Hola—Saludo nuestro querido Goku, quien aparentemente había llegado —woOo que grandes están—dijo sonriendo amablemente, camino hasta la cocina poniéndose detrás de bulma diciéndole con la mirada a Trunks y a Bra que guardaran silencio.

—Bulma onechan—susurro en el oído de la briefs, quien se sobre salto.

— ¡Goku! —Grito a los cuatro vientos enojada— ¿cuantas veces tienes que hacer eso?

—No lose —dijo inocente en eso su estómago rugió ruidosamente—bulma onechan me puedes dar un poco de comida—pidió con ojos de cachorro la peli azul rodo los ojos.

—Todos los sayajines son iguales solo en comida piensa—dijo bulma

—No solo eso bulma onechan también en entrenar verdad vegeta—hablo Goku mirando la entrada de la sala; donde se encontraba vegeta.

—Papa que hacer allí—miro confundida bra a su padre

—escuche la detestable voz de Kakaroto y viene a confirmar—se cruzó de brazos vegeta.

Toda la familia briefs suspiro unísonos bulma se dedicó a hacer la comida, trunks miro a vegeta y bra se quedó viendo en un punto fijo.

—Goku y ¿milk? —pregunto bulma preparando los platos de comida.

— ¿Milk? —

—Si Tonto tú esposa, milk—dijo frustrada bulma

— ¿Milk? Ha ¡Milk! —Dijo finalmente sonriendo—pues con Goten y Gohan—El corazón de bra latió fuerte al escuchar la palabra Goten.

— ¿Cuándo van a venir Señor Goku? —pregunto Trunks

—pues ya están aquí—Sonrió Goku abriendo la puerta, dejando ver a la familia Son.

—**cierto el Tío Goku puede sentir el ki como trunks y papa**—pensó bra mirando a pan-**no solo ellos sino que también pan**—bufo enojada.

—Hola Trunks, Bra—saludo Pan, Trunks solo la miro mientras que bra la analizaba con la mirada—Bra hola—Dijo haciéndole señas.

—**Verdaderamente soy una inútil, apenas puedo volar pero sentir el ki no**— reacciono al ver todas las miradas intrigadas en ella — Hey, hola Pan— saludo amigablemente.

—Al fin despiertas amiga— le dijo enojada — No sabes que me paso hoy

— ¿Qué paso?

—Mi abuelito me enseño hacer una esfera de ki

—Que bien Pan— dijo con falsa alegría, en eso por curiosidad miro a su par; abrió los ojos como plato sintiéndose estúpida—**No, no, no, me olvide de goten y él está a la par mía**

—Hola Bra, que mala eres no me saludas—Negó dramáticamente

—Y-o este h-ola— apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras

— ¿Que pasa porque tan nerviosa?—Goten sonrió mirando divertido a Bra

—nada.

—Enserio bueno— Goten miro a Trunks— Sabes estas muy bella hoy—dijo antes de irse.

— **¿Qué? Me dijo que esta bella**— sonrió estúpidamente

—Bra deja de sonreír así me da miedo

—Pues no me veas Pan.

—Bien.

Un ruido extraño llamo la atención de todos, se escuchaba como si fuera un camión, no le tomaron importancia y volvieron a lo que están haciendo pero, de nuevo se escuchó el mismo ruido.

—Bulma onechan, Milk— llamo Goku pasándose una mano tras la nuca.

—Si—dijeron unísonas escuchando el mismo ruido quien provenía de Goku.

—Tengo hambre.

Las dos mujeres se les formo una gran mueca, nunca entendían a los sayajines nunca, solo entrenaban, comían.

—Yo sirvo los platos—dijo Milk

—Yo la mesa— suspiro Bulma—vivir con sayajines es la muerte

—dímelo a mí son un martirio

—Ahora que hice—dijo inocente Goku.

—nada abuelito, nada— le dijo pan dándole palmaditas en la espalda

—Hump Hembras—gruño vegeta.

—hombres—bufo enojada la peli azul.

Bra miro confundida todo, observo de soslayo a su hermano quien estaba con Goten, parecía que estaban hablando algo sumamente importante ya que susurraban. Disimuladamente tomo un lapicero de la mesa aventándolo al suelo, rápidamente camino hasta el lapicero escuchando claramente la conversación de su hermano.

—Pero Goten es una decisión muy precipitada

—Es que ya me tiene irritado, solo pasa hablando de compras, de cosas románticas

—Pero es pares

—y… solo quiero tener una novia bella, de fuerte carácter, que sepa defenderse, con sonrisa dulce, voz de ángel

—no pides nada Goten—le dijo Trunks

—si ya lo sé—paso lentamente su mano por el cabello

—Goten, Gohan, Pan, Goku ya está la comida lávense las manos antes de comer—Grito milk

—Bra, Trunks, Vegeta la comida ya está, también lávense las manos—dijo de igual forma

—Vamos—dijo trunks a Goten—tú también Bra

— ¡Que!

—Crees que no sentimos donde estabas, no debes de escuchar conversaciones privadas—la reprendió su hermano

—Si— dijo muerta de la vergüenza y pena

—Ya no la regañes solo fue algo insignificante—dijo Goten—vamos a comer—dijo guiñándole el ojo a Bra.

—si vamos—Trunks camino e igual Goten, Bra quedó por un momento paralizada pero también los siguió.

— ¡Genial! — los ojos de Goku brillaron tal como un niño pequeño, empezó a comer a toda velocidad.

—Goku—chillo furiosa Milk—deja de comer así no seas maleducado

—sadsnvsjdfsjs—trato de hablar con la boca llena.

—Traga antes de hablar— milk le jalo la oreja a Goku.

Tal como dijo Milk, trago toda la comida—lo que trataba de decir era…

— ¿Era?

—Era… ya se me olvido—paso su mano tras la nuca muy usual en él, miro a su esposa quien ya se encontraba en el piso—Milk come rápido que la sopa se te enfría— la mujer de pelo negro se levantó enojada maldiciendo el sayajin.

—bah, que vergüenza das Kakaroto dominado por una mujer, hump

—Jumm vegeta Goku solo es un caballero algo que nunca obtendrás—Dijo tomando asiento a la par de vegeta.

—Yo no necesito esa tontería—

—si claro, señor educado—se burlo

—Mujer insolente— murmuro

—Bra y ¿cómo te va?

—Bien, pan estudiando—suspiro solo pensar en estudio su ánimo se evaporaba—y ¿tu?

—Bien, solo me saco buenas notas, la profesora dice que soy su mejor alumna—Bra rodo los ojos.

—Qué bueno

— ¿Recordas aquella señorita?— pregunto Goten a Trunks.

—Cual la de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y de buen físico—Le dijo Trunks

—Sí, va en nuestra clase

— ¡Que!

—Si se llama Mery— Bra sintió un peso en su corazón, quizás ¿celos?

—Vegeta ¿adónde vamos a entrenar? — le pregunto Bulma que ya había acabado de comer.

—En la cámara de la Gravedad—

—Pero… ¿no sería peligroso? —

—bah, yo te dije mujer que no podías entrenar con nosotros eres una humana—dejo a un lado su plato mirando seriamente a su esposa.

—Y yo te dije que si entrenaría, mas yo no soy débil—se levantó para dejar los platos en el fregadero.

—Hump, como quieras—se levantó de su asiento—Kakaroto cuando acabes vas a la Cámara de la Gravedad y para ustedes también—camino hasta la salida en busca de su amada cámara.

—Vegeta espérame ya termine—Dijo Goku corriendo a toda prisa.

—yo también—Bra se levanto

—igual yo— Pan también se levantó, Trunks y Goten de igual forma también se levantaron.

—Bien a entrenar—Dijo Gohan.

— ¿Gohan? ¿Dónde estabas? —interrogo Bra, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Estaba en un lugar— dijo simplemente caminando a la Cámara de la Gravedad, todos le siguieron el paso.

Bra miro confundida a Gohan, él no era así cuando lo veía en las reuniones de Kame House se comportaba tímido, levanto un poco la mirada mirando el cielo que se tornaba gris, iba a llover seguramente el entrenamiento sería difícil y con su padre y tío más.

Suspiro.

Observo la Cámara de la Gravedad no sería tan malo entrenar después de todo.


End file.
